Agara MC
by Michael Chen
Summary: Once upon a time there's teen boy who is always being hated and feared by many people because many people thought that he was a demon child, Soon he meets something unexpected, he goes to other world that it was anime world. Join Michael at his adventure to know more about him. Agara MC X Fairy Tail X The Law of Ueki X Aikatsu.


**Before the story i just wanna say thank you, if you read it, and sorry if my writing skill was bad, just comment my story if there's something wrong.**

 **one again, i didn't own fairy tail, the law of ueki and aikatsu, i just wanna make you happy .**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 1 : Michael Chen Part 1

It was afternoon time, 12:00 PM, there was noise in the store, the noise was like there's someone rumbling about and it's true. The next thing was the window of the store was broken by a teenage boy who escaped for stealing so many stuff which is now at his bag. He had short black hair, and black eyes, looked about 17 years old, the teenage boy was wearing a black with a little red stripe jacket with hood (so no one would know who he is) and he's only using a black and red line glove on his left hand.

The Security Guard : hey, comeback here, you liltle thief.

The Security Guard shouted as he's recovering himself from a pile of water bottles which it had been set for a trap by Michael.

Michael Chen : never, you dumbass, hahaha...

The Security Guard : why you?

The Security Guard was very pissed and chasing him and Michael run for it ,but the security guard failed due to Michael was running so fast as fast as car that runs at 35 Kilometers per hour and Michael was still running away from the police because the security guard just called them to catch him since he was still chasing him at the shop.

Michael Chen (as an narator) : my name is Michael Chen. yeah..., as you see i'm a thief in this story right now. I was a very poor guy because I had no parents, no brothers and sisters, even i didn't have any friends and no one who liked me and they're all hate me too. And the most sereve was no one wants acknowledge my existence. But in the end of my story i am a hero of all across dimension world and great idol too. Wait, do you not trust me? Well, i will show you my story, and this is my story.

* * *

Opening song : Kanashimi wo yasashisa ni.

* * *

Michael's Home

Michael reached at home after stealing from the store, he's so happy because this time he just got a lot of supplies (like some foods, few new clothes) for himself and for his gang today.

Michael Chen : yihaaa..., i did it yeah... , that was close one. Now i'm going to make some food to eat now and...

He's taking off his hood jacket, While he's about to bring out some ingredients to making a foods, suddenly there're many polices at the outside of his house searching for him. Michael swiftly went to the living room and hiding himself at the windows while seeing at all polices. The polices are getting tired because they can't find him.

Police 1 : Where the hell that guy is going?

Police 2 : don't know, dude, man…, it's really hard to find him, the people told me that the guy just ran to here.

Police 1 : you're right, I'm still wondering where's his hideout.

Police 3 : He has caused so many incident like stealing, being troublemaker at each schools, even he's joining a sort of a gang.

The police 2 was scared, after he saw Michael's house.

Police 2 : oh no, it can't be, this is the cursed kid's house.

Police 3 : what's the matter with you? And why do you said this house is cursed.

Police 2 : have you guys ever heard about 6 years ago some peoples told that boy ever speak with I dunno, maybe some kinda a spirit? And after that, the spirit got inside him.

Police 3 : REALLY!? that's creepy, I mean if he's talking to the spirit and got inside his body, he must be a demon, and having a demonic power and that's why the people started to hate and away from him, right?

Police 2 : yeah, i agree with you.

Police 1 : me too, but yet we still need to search that guy, let's go to the other places.

They went away from his house and Michael wondered plus he actually very not happy to hear what they just said because it's true since he met with the spirit, he started to being hated by all of the peoples but he didn't care about that for now and back to make some food again. When he's eating his food, he thought,

Michael Chen : (Welp, this is my last day in this house, gotta say kiss good bye to this damn old house after this).

* * *

At nightfall, he went out from his house with many things on his big backpack and went to the alley town then meet his gang that he's joined. When he meets his gang, all of the members of gang are so happy and cheer him. As it continue he meets with his leader of the gang.

Michael Chen : Yo, 最近如何(sup)?

Gang Leader : Hey, fine dude, 你呢(how about you)?

Michael Chen : I'm fine too, just having a damn nice looting day and it's time we're all get out from this nation.

Gang Leader : Of course, we will get out from this nation, my friend, I will tell to all the members.

Gang Leader goes up into the top of the box.

Gang Leader : Gentleman, we all have been a hard days for 6 months, and today the gang will dismissed and we will going into the other nation that we're want.

All the gang members the cheer.

Gang Leader : I wanna thank you to all of you, yes, all of you those who worked so hard especially our star in our gang here, our most best friend, May I present you, MICHAEL CHEN….

The cheers of the members are more lively as Michael is going up to the top of the box.

Gang Leader : So I wanna ask to our star here, what do you think about us？I mean the gang.

Michael Chen : Thank you so much, man. So what I think about the gang, of course, the gang was so friendly, cheerful, like to help each other when someone has a hard time and lively, I mean this gang so… wow than the outside of the gang, I'm feel lonely and no one wants to be my friend, they're all hate me and away from me even all the teachers and students at the school.

Gang member 1 : HEY, Don't worry about it, you have us.

Gang member 2 : YEAH, we will always with be you from start until the end, even we're separated.

All members : YEAH!

Gang Leader : Michael, no matter hard it is we will always support you, never leave you behind, and we will always be there for you coz 我们朋友 (we're friends).

Michael was stunned before he shed tears and crying cried happy.

Michael Chen : Thank you, everyone, that means a lot for me.

Gang Leader : All right people, that's all, let's prepare and leave this place, coz this night we will go out to the other nation.

All members (including Michael) : YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!

* * *

Michael has packed all his thing into the truck, when Michael is going to his boss room, he hears people discussing about the plan.

Gang member 1 : you're sure boss, is this gonna work?

Gang member 2 : yeah, boss, I mean we've been with him so long time and we're gonna ditch him if it works, you're sure gonna do this boss?

Gang Leader : quiet, you idiot, you will only expose the plan if he knows it.

Michael somewhat suspicious after he heard the discussion from them, Then he knocks the door and say,

Michael Chen : Hello, 领导(leader), are you there?

The Gang leader shocked when he heard Michael's voice, and swiftly whispering his members.

Gang Leader : Listen to me, if this plan works out, we can got trully free from this nation and him, because if we brought him, he's just gonna be burden for us, tell the other members too except Michael and I don't want you screw this up, understand? Now go, YES, MICHAEL, COME IN. now go.

The members only salute to him and leave the room as Michael come into the room.

Gang Leader : OH, hi Michael, what's bring you here?

Michael Chen : I just wanna tell our prepation to sneak into the plane is done and now we're ready to leave.

Gang Leader : Good job Mic, and now just one more step to get out from this nation and we're free birds.

Michael Chen : yeah, you're right, but…..

Gang leader start to be tense, but he's keeping his stoic smile calm.

Gang Leader : uh….., but what?

Michael Chen : but what you have just discussed about recently? And who's "him"?

Gang Leader : oh, we just discussed about the sneaking to the plane and about who is "him" that you just heard, it's just the other person.

Michael Chen : uh ok. (hmmm…, that's weird, but well don't think about it).

Gang Leader : alright, let's sneak into the Airport and then we will get outta from here.

Michael just nod and they're leaving the room, all of the members (including Michael) going into the cars and trucks, then they leave the alley.

* * *

The Airport

It was 22:00 PM at airport, still it's very breeze there and quiet, the security who was watching the airport entrance gate is very sleepy right now until he can barely open his eyes.

Airport entrance gate Security guard 1 : Hooooooaaaaaaaaammmm, ow, I'm so sleepy this time, I really need to going home and sleep, but soon my shift will be over, (watching his hand-clock), OH…, come on, 5 minutes!? Really!?

When he's going to complain about something suddenly he heard the machine roaring then see 3 cars and 2 trucks that are about to come from far away.

Airport Security guard 1 : huh!? The hell!? That's weird, I've never seen like that befo…..

Before he can finished his sentences, suddenly he got shot to death by one of the gang members who shot him from one of the cars. By the time they reached to the airport entrance gate, one of the cars stopped to get rid of Security's dead body and clean his blood to trick "someone" who will be ditched later and the rest of gang cars and the gang trucks are passing by through the entrance gate.

Meanwhile at the Airport hall lobby

22:05, all of the security guards and the peoples there were now just heard an gunshot from outside, peoples are starting to worry, then the security come to calming all of them.

People 1 : gasp, what was that?

People 2 : did I just heard a gunshot?

People 3 : OH NO, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED.

Airport Security guard 4 : All right people, everybody calm down, do not panic.

Airport Security guard 5 : Just calm down, do not panic and running around.

Then there're more security guards are coming to the lobby, few of them are wondering.

Airport Security guard 2 : What the!?

Airport Security guard 3 : Hey, what's going on right here?

Airport Security guard 1 : I don't know, I just got here.

The Announcement Speaker : ATTENTION, WE HAVE JUST RECEIVED AN URGENT INFORMATION THAT THERE ARE SOMOENE WHO JUST KILLED THE SECURITY GUARD AT THE ENTRANCE GATE, FOR ALL THE SECURITY GUARDS, GUARD ALL OF THE CIVIIANS AND FOR ALL THE PEOPLES, STAY CALM, AND FOLLOW THE PROCEDURE FROM OUR SECURITY GUARDS.

Airport Security guard 3 : oh so that's what happened.

Airport Security guard 1 : yup, we're in serious situation right now.

Airport Security guard 2 : you're right.

Airport Security guard 6 : all right, would you stop talking? Help me to calm this people and guide them RIGHT NOW, PEOPLE.

As they trying calming all of the peoples, suddenly The rest of all the gang cars and trucks have crashed into the airport lobby, all of the gang members swiftly got out of the cars and trucks, they're all using jackets that same as "his" , then started to shooting them. many of the security guards were completely got killed. The peoples are starting to panic and running around, but soon one of the gang members give a warning shots to them and then peoples stop running around and silent.

Gang member 1 : ALL OF YOU, IF YOU'RE WANNA LIVE AND NOT DIE YOU'RE MUST LISTEN WHAT WE'RE SAYING AND DON'T TRY TO DO ANYTHING STUPID, GOT THAT? NOW MOVE TO THE ROOM HALL.

People 1 : please, don't kill us.

People 2 : I'm still young to die.

People 3 : plz someone, anyone, help us.

Gang member 2 : SHUT UP, YOU HEARD HIM, MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS, NOW.

All of the Peoples they're started to moving to the room hall and forced to follow what they're saying. After that the members found the power generator and shut it down all of the light except the hidden cameras then they make sure to lock all of the access because this is their real part of the plan to trick and ditch "him" at the end, as they have finished their job, one of the gang members sent a message to their leader, it said,

Gang member 1 : Boss, we're clear here, you can move now.

* * *

Somewhere

At unknown street there's a black car which stopped at there, and inside of the car, There're The Gang leader and Michael (which is now he's using his hood jacket), The leader was sitting relaxed, waiting for the signal from his member, but Michael can't wait to find out where he will going to.

Michael Chen : Man, I can't wait to find out where we will going to, is it USA? is it UK? Is it…

Gang leader : whoa whoa, chill down, kid, 冷静(calm down), you will know where we're going to, now after one of our members sends a message to us, you will do your part and after that I will tell it to you.

Michael Chen : ok, whatever you say, 领导(leader).

Gang leader : ok, glad to hear it. (come on, you idiot, we can't blow this up).

Suddenly the leader's phone was ringing, the leader grabs his phone, read the message that just have been sent by one of his members, as he reads the message, he smiled happy then ordered his driver immediately.

Gang leader : all right, looks like we're ready to go coz the airport are now closed and we can sneak to the airport.

Michael Chen : OH YEAH, time to rock and roll.

* * *

The Airport

The car has reached to the Airport, but this time the entrance gate was closed now, Michael was just wondering plus felt suspicious and confused right now as he realized why he must waiting with his leader and the others went first.

Michael Chen : Hmm….

Gang leader : What's up? Is there something wrong?

Michael Chen : Oh nothing, 领导(leader), I'm just wondering why the others went first and we have to wait at there?

Gang leader : I'll tell you why because just in case I was ordering them to prepare themselves to distract the polices if by the time you're turning off the cameras maybe there was an automatic alarm.

Michael's suspicious has gone after the leader told him, and he thinks that he was wrong to doubted his leader, because he's always trust him.

Michael Chen : Oh, so like that, I'm sorry, 领导(leader), I was doubting you coz my painful moments are carried away, I just don't wanna being fooled and alone again.

The leader came to him and patting his head.

Gang leader : Michael, hear me, look, do you know why I picked you on the first place, because I just can't bear it, see the most being hurted, mocked, alone person, even you're being said that they rejected your existence, then I just wanna show you what is happiness away from sadness,我们是朋友 (we're friends) and I won't left my friends behind alone, that's my promise, ok?

Michael face turned into happy even he's crying little, then he sheds his tears and nod.

Gang leader : ok good, let's go back to the topic, I want you to open the gate but it wasn't just an ordinary gate, It's a mechanic gate that open through by type a right password, so do you think you can handle it?

He just only grinned and bring out the hacking device from his bag, then he installed the cable into the gate security device, after he set it all, he began to try hacking the security system.

Michael Chen : ok I have got in the system, now I just need a little bit of changing the system, and BAM…..

The hacking device worked, the next thing the security device was beeping for 2 times and the entrance gate was opening.

Gang leader : ha ha ha, nice job as usual, what things you got will always work.

Michael Chen : Told you, I can do it.

Gang leader : And now you're starting to boast, huh? Let's get in, I will call the others to gather right here.

The leader and Michael got into the car, went to the airport.

* * *

At the Police Station

All Gang members were talking with the polices that something may happen with the airport tonight. As they're done talking, one of their phone was ringing and he hanged up.

Gang leader : have you done to tell all of them that something will happen in the airport.

Gang member 5 : sure boss, we're done

Gang leader : good, now to the last phase, betrayal, I'm out.

Said the Gang leader with evil voice, and ended the call. After that he ordered to all of the members.

Gang member 5 : all right, everybody move, last phase, go to the airport.

As they're move to their truck few of them we're saying,

Gang member 4 : HAHA, "he" won't see it coming until we're reveal everything to "him".

Gang member 6 : you're right, what a fool "he's", by the way nice drama while we're still at the gang meeting.

They're all laughing because of "his" stupidity, as soon they're all in the truck, the truck was going to the airport for catch up with them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside of airport lobby

Michael was trying to hack the airport security system password to gain the access, but it keep failing, he's getting irritated and yelled.

Michael Chen : ok, you know what? I'm swear to god, this Security system is so damn hard to crack it.

Gang leader : patient my friend, how about "gotchayousucka"?

Michael just widened his eyes after heard that.

Michael Chen : . . . . Really!? You gotta be kidding with me, right?

Gang leader : are you doubting your leader again? Of course, let's just say my foreboding will be always worked.

Michael Chen : ok, how about we bet? The loser will give all the money that he has right now.

Gang leader : 好吧 (alright), go on.

Michael only just smirked and type the password that he said, he thought that the password must be wrong, but turns out it was worked, and he got all the security access, Then he's going to yelling…..

Michael Chen : GOD…. DAAAAMMMMMNNNN….

* * *

At the airport apron

All the Gang members have gathered, Michael was still grumbling, he just gave all of his money because he lost at betting.

Gang leader : All right, I wanna count the members, so no one would be left, raise your hands.

As they raised their hands, soon the leader counted, after the leader has counted them, there's one person who missing.

Gang leader : All right, we got 1 person missing, where is he?

Suddenly the person who was just missing coming into the lobby in a hurry.

Gang member 4 : BOSS….., THE COPS IS COMING IN THEIR WAY.

Gang leader : the WHAT!? What just happened?

Gang member 4 : Someone just called the police to help them, boss.

Gang leader : All right, I want everyone to get in all of our stuff into the plane right now, I mean it.

Then everyone were starting to took all of their things into the plane and Michael was trying to turn the plane, but it won't turn on because the fuel was empty.

Michael Chen : God damn, the fuel was empty, can someone accompany with me to take the fuel?

Gang member 2 : I can't, I must still help to bring in the stuff to the plane.

Gang member 3 : same here.

Gang member 4 : same too.

Gang member 5 : guys we don't have much time left, soon the cops will come here.

Gang leader : I'm sorry, I can't accompany with you too because I still must help them too, but you still have the device to control the airport system, right?

Michael Chen: yes, I still have it, but….

Gang leader : hey, no but, ok? If we wanna to get out from here we're all have to do our part so as you, look I know what you're feeling now, but we don't have much time Mic, coz we still must bring all our stuff into the plane ok, I promise I won't leave you, no matter what happened, if you're fall, we will all fall together too.

Gang leader gave him a walkie talkie to him.

Gang leader : bring this, if you're need a hand, I will always be there.

Michael just nodded and got off from the plane and began to searching the gas for the plane.

* * *

All of the polices were almost reach to the airport, in the police truck, all the polices were preparing all of their equipment, such as kelvar armor, and guns too.

Police 1 : All right, this is getting too much right now, "his" action must be stopped.

Police 4 : I agree, I think it's "him" again.

While all of the polices were still chatting, one of the police was wondering about something.

Police 3 : hey, is there something wrong with you?

Police 5 : no, I just wonder that demon child and the red jacket hooded man.

Police 3 : all right….., so what's the deal?

Police 5 : the deal is that the child's black and red line glove was same as hooded guy's glove.

Then all the polices were stopped chatting and began to wondering about it too.

Police 2 : you're right, I feel there's something off about that right now.

Police 1 : hmmm…., OH I GET IT NOW.

Police 4 : OH SON OF A…, dude, why you must shouting like that? And by the way what you got?

Police 1 : I get it now that that the guy wearing a hooded jacket is must be that demon child.

Police 4 : yall, you sure about this? Last time you predicted something was wrong.

Police 5 : no, I think he's right it must be him.

Police 2 : yeah, if it does, "he's" already killing many peoples at there by using his demonic power to make a clone of himself to increased himself.

Police 3 : wait a minute, did he really has a demonic power? I thought you said that was just a rumor.

Police 2 : yeah, I was, but all this time I think the rumor was true after all.

Police 5 : very well, I will tell about this to captain.

Then their captain stood up and going to speech.

Police captain : Attention, tonight we got a report from the people that the airport was under attacked by just one person that using a demonic power, I think the report was right our mission is to save the hostage in the building and catch the criminal, but if he won't stop running away and can't restrain him, you're allowed to shot him paralyze him, before we go any question?

Police 5 raised his hand.

Police captain : yes, what is it?

Police 5 : I just got something off between that hooded guy and that demon child.

Police captain : what's wrong with both of them?

Police 5 : don't you see it captain? Every time we chased that hooded guy, he's always using his black and red line glove on his left hand, and that demon child was using the same one while we're searching that hooded guy, try to think about it, captain.

Police captain started to thinking about one of the most funniest chase and he's soon starting to realize it.

* * *

(Flashback)

All the polices were chasing the hooded jacket man after they saw him scratch whole school wall.

Police 3 : GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD.

The hooded man (Michael Chen) : heh, if I want to, idiots.

as he's getting away, one of the distant police hiding at the alley was ready to catch him, by the time he wanted to pass it, soon the police caught him by grabbing both of his shoulder, The hooded man tried to break free himself as soon before the others were coming.

Police 4 : got you, hold still you bastard, huh?

The police was wondered when he saw the hooded man's left glove.

Police 4 : (hey, is that...)

The hooded man (Michael Chen): oh no, you don't

Soon The hooded man kicked his the most privacy place then welp, he screamed in pain and The hooded man was just laughing at him.

Police 4 : HEIGH….., AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH….

The hooded man (Michael Chen): HAHAHAHAHA, oh damn, that's pretty hurt, did ya?

Police 4 : Wh….. WHY… Y…. y…. YOU….?

The hooded man (Michael Chen): Sorry, I don't have any time to stick around with you, 祝你今天愉快 (have a nice day).

The hooded man went away from him, by the time he's gone, the other polices just made it and confused with the police 4 behaviour.

Police 5 : hey, what the hell is going on with you?

Police 2 : yeah, I thought you're stopping him.

Police 4 : don't…gasp ask it.

Soon all the polices realized what just happened, one of them told to him.

Police 3 : oh my god, don't tell me that he just kicked your….

Police 4 : SHUT UP.

Then the police captain came up.

Police Captain : All right all right, what's going on here? Can one of you explain it to me?

Police 4 : Sir, he just got away again, but…

Police Captain : But what?

Police 4 : But why that guy has the same glove as that kid?

Police Captain : Who is the kid you're referring to?

Police 4 : Do you know the "demon child"?

Police Captain : I know about him, but what's the point of it?

Police 4 : The point is that the hooded guy has the same glove as that "demon child".

The captain was silent for a while just to think about it, and he's start to realized it to why the hooded man has the same glove as the "demon child" is, but he can't just suspect the "demon child" right now, just not now, even everyone hated him and he didn't have a prove.

Police Captain : I know that there's something related between that hooded man and "demon child", but we can't just make him as a suspect, because we don't have any proof yet.

Police 4 didn't happy to hear that Because just what happened to him, he's complaining.

Police 4 : But come on, captain, he's must be, that child must be the hooded man.

Police Captain : I know, but we must be patient, by the way what's wrong with you?

Police 3 : Oh yeah, don't forget the best part, coz while he was trying to catch him, he just…

Police 4 : I SAID SHUT UP.

Police captain : whoa, relax, what just happened to yo….?

And at last, the police captain realized it too and starting to laugh.

Police 4 : Oh come on, captain, not you too, please forget about this, because this is too embarrassing.

Police captain : HAHAHAHAHA, oh god, ok, I will stop.

* * *

(Present)

The captain remembered it while he's laughing.

Police captain : Ah, sure, I remembered that day, even it was pretty funny though.

Police 3 : hell yeah, it was, coz you just got your most privacy kicked by him.

The others can't even resist to laugh after hearing that, and police number 4 started to whine.

Police 4 : Oh, shut up, and come on captain, I thought we won't bring that crap again.

Police captain : haha….., whooo….., sorry to bring that up again, but It was too funny for me.

Police 3 : yeah, It's the very best part ever in the history of chase.

Police 4 : I swear, if you bring that thing up again, I gonna beat you into a pulp.

Police 3 : Heh, whatever, still I gonna tell it to others.

Police 4 : Why you?

Police 4 charged police 3 with a fist, and police 3 got angry too then they're both fighting until police captain stopped them by hitting their heads with a baton.

Police captain : Would you both stop fighting? We got a serious matter here and you two were start fighting because just only trivial problem.

Police 3 : Yeah, it's just a trivial problem and why you got mad, huh?

After police 3 taunted him, police 4 got is about to hit him again, but the police captain stopped him.

Police captain : That's enough! After we complete this mission I want you two to come to my office and talk about this, UNDERSTAND!?

Both of them said in union while grumble.

Police 4 and Police 3 : Yes, sir.

Police 2 : well, here we go again.

Police 1 : giggle you're right.

Police captain : ok, where were we? Oh, about those "demon child" and hooded man, hmm….., there's must be something related.

Police 5 : That's right, even the CCTV at the street got the child with the black and red line glove recorded, and it seems he's so rarely to go out, in this year last time he went out from the house for 2 times, next we got the hooded man with the same glove recorded so many times and it seems that guy always went out.

Police Captain : I will tell about this to the other, and this time we're gonna make sure he's not getting away again.

All of the police : YES SIR!

Police captain : You!

Police 5 : Me?

Police captain : yeah you, come here, I want to talk with you.

Police 5 came and sit with the captain.

Police Captain : maybe there's a possibilities that he will got away again, but there's a chance to expose behind the hood.

The captain gave him the camera.

Police captain : I want you to shoot a picture of him when I expose behind that hood.

Police 5 : but you think I can do it, sir?

Police captain : I know you can do it, and if it works, you will got a promotion to rank up.

Police 5 was happy to hear that and he saluted to the Captain and his captain do the same. Soon All the Police trucks made into the airport, the trucks stopped at the parking place near the lobby and all the polices went down.

Police captain : ALL RIGHT, MOVE MOVE!

* * *

While Michael was in the Warehouse that near the lobby, he's frustrated because he still didn't find the gasoline for the plane, then he heard something that sound like a truck and SIRENS!?

Michael Chen : Oh hell no, I ain't to go to jail, ok where in the hell the gasoline is, COME ON?

Then 5 seconds later, he found tank of gasoline, but by the time he's going to bring it into the apron, the lobby was already full of polices.

Police 3 : he's must be here somewhere.

Police captain : I want you guys to divide into 2 groups, my groups will search the hostages while your group will searching him, And you, you will be a temporary captain on other group, Got that?

Police 3 and the other police : YES SIR!

All the police started their searching, right now Michael was extremely confused because he never got in this tight situation, and he forgot to bring his bag, but luckily he still have his walkie talkie, he bring out his walkie talkie and called for a help.

* * *

At the Airport Apron

When All of the things have been keep in the baggage, suddenly the walkie talkie buzzing about something and there's sound that someone who just now in the very very in deep trouble, It was Michael, the leader immediately hang up.

Michael Chen (Still in the Warehouse) : uh… 领导 (leader), looks like I'm in deep trouble, I just found the tank but there were many polices in the lobby right now, I can't just do it by myself or not I will be caught because the tank is very heavy for me to push it alone into the Apron.

Gang Leader : All right hang on, I will send my 2 of my men to you, and do you know how to solve this?

Michael was remaining silent for a while and he found the way.

Michael Chen : Bring me 3 Flash bangs and 3 decoy grenades from my bag and don't ask it coz I'm in super tight situation right now.

Gang Leader : All right, I will tell to my man right now.

When The Leader has done to talk with him, he's little bit irritated, Then he forced told to his men to help him.

Gang Leader : I want you 2 help him bring the tank into here and bring him these.

The leader gave them 3 flash bangs and 3 decoy grenades, The members saluted him and went away, and The leader was smile evilly.

Gang Leader : patient, just patient, after "he" made it, I will ditch "him".

* * *

At the Warehouse

Michael Chen : Come on, where are the help?

While he heard a footstep at the outside of the Warehouse, his heart was beating so fast, he tried think the way out, but he can't find it. The sound of footsteps became more closer.

Michael Chen : Crap crap crap, please not a police.

Closer, closer MORE CLOSER….., Then it was….

? : Hey, are you in there? It's us.

Michael knew who is that sound, It was one of his friend, Then Michael let the members get into the warehouse, and they're gathering together to make a plan.

Gang member 2 : ok so what's the plan?

Gang member 1 : yeah, we don't get busted here too.

Michael Chen : All right, did you bring the thing what I have told to the leader?

Gang member 2 : ok this.

The member gave it to him.

Michael Chen : good so this is the plan, I will distract them, and you guys bring that tank into the plane and fill the tank, understood?

Gang member 1 : but how about you? How do you gonna distract them? Plus after that how do you gonna escape from them?

Michael was just smile and put his hood on.

Michael Chen : Don't worry, my friend. This is why I called "The hooded man" because I'm unknown and always full of surprises.

* * *

While the group of police were searching for him, suddenly they heard someone was calling for them with a laugh.

The hooded man : hahahaha, you have made it, aren't ya?

Police 3 : YOU! What have you done to do hostages? Because your prank has gone too far!

The hooded man was confused, what he's talking about…

The hooded man : huh, what the hell you're talking about? A hostage, I never do such a thing, I mean come on.

Police 3 : QUIET!

All polices took out their gun, and The hooded man was widen shocked, he never got in a situation like this too.

The hooded man : Whoa, Whoa, Take it easy.

Police 3 : This is your last warning, we will take a shot if you don't tell us where the hostages are. I will count from THREE!

The hooded man must think fast about this because this was not like he expected.

Police 3 : TWO!

Soon he forced to took out his first decoy grenade.

Police 3 : ONE!

The hooded man threw it while yelling

The hooded man : TAKE THE DAMN COVER!

Then All the polices were surprised that the grenade was coming to them, soon they took cover to protect themselves by hiding under the table or hiding behind the sofa or hiding behind the pillar or hiding behind the pot, wait what!? Behind a pot!?.

Police 3 : OW, INCOMING!

Police 7 : OH DAMN!

Police 6 : OH HELL NO!

The hooded man took a chance to run away from them, while they're all hiding, they were wondering, why the grenade didn't explode, Police 3 ordered one of his man to check it.

Police 3 : hey, you check it.

Police 4 : But how about it was real!? Hey wait a minute, why I'm the one must check for it

Police 3 : OH…., stop complaining and don't be such a pussy, just check it.

Then the police didn't have any choice but check it, he checked it by poking the grenade with threw his baton, and nothing happened. By the time he examined the grenade, he saw that there's a word on the grenade, it said : "你们很傻瓜".

Police 4 : The hell It means!? I don't know about Chinese.

Police 3 : Hell if I know.

Police 7 : I know little about Chinese. Here, let me check it.

Police 7 grabbed it and examined it the meaning and he realized that…

Police 7 : Oh man, I think we're being fooled again.

Police 4 : The hell are you mean?

Police 7 : The meaning is "you're guys very idiot"

All polices were remaining silent after they knew it.

* * *

While the hooded man was running away, he heard someone was yelling, The hooded man just shrugged and he found dead end.

The Hooded Man : Welp, guess I must find the other way.

He thought for a while what just the police told about.

The Hooded Man : (hmmm…, That's weird. What was that police mean? I don't really understand, a hostage? I never made a prank that made anyone wretched in my whole damn life, I mean, come on, of course that prank has gone too far.)

Suddenly the other group of polices arrived and found him.

Police captain : Stop right there!

The Hooded Man : what if I don't stop?

As soon as possible all of polices took their gun and aiming at him.

The Hooded Man : (All right, I think this has gone too far, what the hell is going on here? I'm sure there's something weird right here because in my escape I never saw something like this, Relax dammit, I need to find way out, but they're blocking the way right now).

Luckily, he saw the vent on his left side and he knew how to escape, Then he took out his first flash bang.

All polices were laughing at him because they're thought it was just a decoy grenade because the other group just told them.

Police Captain : hahahaha, did you think that will work for the second time?

The hooded man just smirked and threw the flash bang.

The Hooded Man : Seeing is believing, Now take the real cover.

Soon The hooded man quickly took cover his eyes and ears with his hand and the flash bang exploded into the most brightest light and high pitched sound, then

All polices stunned for now.

Police captain : ARRRGGGGHHH! MY EYES!

Police 2 : MY EARS!

Police 1 : DAMMIT THE SOUND!

Police 5 : UGHH! I FEEL DIZZY.

The Hooded took his chance escape again by breaking the way through the vent. While in the vent he didn't know where the vent went into, since he didn't have any choice.

When he went out from the vent, It looks like he's at behind the stage right now. The hooded man heard something from behind the curtain, Curiously he went to it, open the curtain, and saw a crowd at the hall. Wait a minute, a crowd!?.

The Hooded Man : (Huh!? Why there's a crowd right here? Ok this is getting weird by a minute, the leader said the airport was closed and now…)

Even The Hooded man hasn't finished thinking by the time one of the people look at him and yelled.

People 1 : OH NO, IT'S THE DEMON.

People 2 : WHAT!? OH PLEASE I DON"T WANT TO DIE YET.

People 3 : STAY AWAY FROM US.

People 4 : SPARE OUR LIFES.

Suddenly there's an explode from the big door that has been locked by the Gang and now it was destroyed, as the smoke became clear, it revealed that it was the group of polices (Police 3 group) that did it. The people felt safe and cheered them.

People 1 : OH, THE POLICE HAVE COME TO SAVE US.

People 2 : Please, save us from that demon. We won't to be killed anymore.

Police 3 : So you're really killed them, I'm sorry but this has gone too far, you're end here.

Police 3 aimed his gun and shoot to the hooded man. The hooded man flipped backward to dodge the shot, but unfortunately one of the shot got his hood torn, and he's quickly went into the back stage. Then the police 3 ordered them to chase him.

Police 3 : ALL OF YOU CHASE HIM NOW.

* * *

Michael took off his hood and he's panting now because he was too tense.

Michael Chen : (ok pant, there goes my hood, now I really need to find a way out from here and went to the apron, and all the way out has been locked, this is really pain in the ass.)

Michael made a mess to find a way out Lucky for him, he found the vent again behind the giant cabin , but this time this vent will bring him way out to the apron, Then he heard a footsteps from behind the curtain, all polices have made it to here, soon Michael hide himself behind the giant cabin.

Police 3 : He must be here somewhere, find him.

Then Michael took out his second flash bang and threw it, all the polices heard something Then saw a flash bang but they thought it was fake grenade to trick them again, Police 3 grabbed the flash bang and laughing.

Police 3 : oh, did you think we will be fooled again for the second time?

Soon the flash bang started to explode, blinded and stunned them, Michael took his chance again to escape from them and he's laughing.

Michael Chen : welp, you will always got fooled anyway.

* * *

(At the Apron)

The plane has been filled and they're all set, and coincidentally Michael has made it to here too, The leader and members were smiled and congratulate him.

Gang Leader : as always, you got away, huh? Congrats.

Michael Chen : heh, thanks, I mean it was super easy even I just being shot everywhere by the police.

Gang member 1 : WOW! I mean, It was awesome you can get away something like that even you're doing it by yourself to save us.

Gang member 2 : Yeah, thanks to save our ass, dude.

Michael Chen : you're welcome, but we must gotta go from here and go into other nation right now.

Gang Leader : All right guys, let's get into the plane.

Soon All of the members got into the plane, after all members got in, Michael and The leader were the last got into the plane, before they went it, The leader took Michael's bag and said while giving to him.

Gang Leader : All right, Michael, I think we're all must thanks to you and say goodbye from here.

Michael was confused, what's supposed to be mean.

Michael Chen : Huh!? What do you mean?

The leader just smirked at him evilly.

Gang Leader : because you're going down from here now.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

 **Ok, there goes the first chapter and i'm sorry if my writing skill was still bad. I know that you guys will ask me why the crossover didn't appear, well, i tell you why. Coz this is the first chapter, every stories need their opening first, so if you wanna see the crossover thing, you need to be patient, the crossover will be reveal at chapter 4 or 5 i think and i will tell you at the chapter 3's or 4's closing which anime that will be in first and maybe it will take along time to made it to that chapter coz i didn't have much time to write the story, then i'm sorry if you don't understand what i'm saying, if you have any question just pm me, one again, if there're mistake at this story like spelling, grammar or something just write a review to me or pm.**

 **I know you guys were disappointed, but you must be patient. :D.**

 **Alright, I'm out.**


End file.
